A NEW POWER IS BORN
by saphira eragon
Summary: She is the living symbol of power, the hidden weapon that no dark being can ever hold...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

First of all, I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters, just my OC, Seraphim

Chapter I

A NEW POWER IS BORN…..

" From your blood shall rise a new beginning, a golden age for all ….but beware the dark powers that lurks within, its success spell doom for eternity"

SERAPHIM POV

Everything is in flames... Most of my companions...dead. I couldn't believe that after a peaceful and mundane existence, my fears are coming true...WAR IS COMING...and its all because of me... My name is Seraphim and I hold the answer to everlasting power...

As i huddled near the fire, tears flowed anew, I lost everyone I hold dear to my heart...I grew up not seeing my parents...I remember the good old days when all I have to worry is my tutor's wrath if I forgot to do my assignment ( I was home schooled)... A faint sound could be heard...SERAPHIM...SERAPHIM...SERAPHIM...

I woke up to my foster mother's loud voice... "Seraphim! Wake up! What kind of princess wakes at this late hour?"

"Mother... I'm awake! I'm awake!... jeezzzz... I thought a princess can sleep whenever she wanted?"

"What? In what dimension is that my dear? Hurry, today is your presentation as my daughter, I don't want you to be late. I need to talk to you before we go back to the palace..."

Of course, I grumbled all the way to the bathroom...all the way to the dressing room...and all the way to my room... there I found mother, Queen Makiling sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Alright mother, what is so important that you have to wake me up soooooo very early just to have a talk?"

"Seraphim...my child, I think it is time for you to know the truth..."

"That i'm adopted? I already know that. That my own mother left me in your care and never came back? I know that either... Father yelled all that to me when he got angry after I accidentally maim his dragon pet."

" He what?!" Why didn't you tell me? Yes, Adopted? that's true...as for your own mother leaving you in my care, she begged me to hide you for your protection, she said something along the lines of _Makiling, please hide my daughter, it is not time yet for the world to know who she is...if she is captured, we are all dead..."_

"Your father stayed to delay whatever is pursuing the three of you...your mother's fear that your pursuers might succeed in having you forced her to turn to me. We bind your powers with great difficulty, I had you covered with a fairy glamour to make you look like us...Annabeth left me with a journal detailing your history, your birth, your heritage...she told me she loved you very much, she kissed your forehead and ask me to give you this before your 11th birthday which is tomorrow...the day your powers will return to you full force...'

She hung a little magic pouch on my neck and showed me a pearl pendant shaped into a glowing trident before she placed it on my pouch together with a small weird looking scroll and the journal.

"This will help you control your powers so never lose it, never take it off your neck whatever you do. One touch and you can call your grandfather straight away. As for this scroll, give it your grandfather or your father's teacher Chiron."

"There is a reason why together with your princess lessons with Marilag, we also have you trained to fight alongside Makisig. It will aid you when the time comes for..."

Before mother could finish it, a loud explosion rattled the windows in my room, bits and pieces raining us both, mother erected a shield to protect us from more dangerous pieces but what I saw next, is something I will never forget...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"Through love and pain, a child is born, new blood, new kin, new life… Hidden from sight, the key is the source to end all strife. Beware the darkness that lurks within, if it wins, all life will lose."

MAKILING POV

I erected a shield to protect Seraphim… how her parents' enemies found her, I never knew, now I must return her to her birthplace, maybe there, she will be protected. I am glad, I raised her far away from kingdom…

"You should go, you must find your grandfather Poseidon, he is the only key in finding your parents."

"Mom…. I don't want to leave you behind"

"Don't worry about me, I will survive, when this is all over, you know how to find us…I must also protect our kingdom."

"Mom!"

"Shhhhh…. Be brave my little princess….everything will turn out to be alright… though your path will be dark and lonely, you will find help when you need it the most…. Beware of those around you, not everyone thinks of your welfare."

Much as I hate to be far away from the child I raise and love as my own, her safety is my primary concern…I would have failed my sister Annabeth if her enemies succeeded in taking my niece, Seraphim away from us. I created a portal to take Seraphim to her birthplace. Just as I was about to take her hand to lead her through the portal, Seraphim screamed in horror, I am shock to see monsters breaking though the shield I erected to protect my niece! Someone tried to grab her but I am surprised as much as I am proud to see my niece slicing that hand off her through a dagger.

"I love you Seraphim, but I have to let you go, I can no longer accompany you, they must have sensed your siblings' powers too and I must save them. These monsters are power grabbers, never let them capture you. Go find Chiron! and your grandfather, may the Great creator guide you always Seraphim"

I tried so hard not to cry while I practically shove Seraphim to the other side of the portal, then I erected another shield to put the monsters at bay. When I saw Seraphim safe at the other side, I move to close the portal but she never wanted to let go of my hand.

"Mom, come on, you can make it!"

"Let go Seraphim, I still have to save them. Besides, I will never ever let them follow 't worry, I will be okay."

I kiss her on her forehead….but then I sensed that my time is near, so I sent all my remaining power to hide my kingdom as well as to protect my twins Marilag and Makisig…

"Chiron, please train her… and if you ever find Annabeth, please tell my sister, I did all I could…"

I gently let go of Seraphim's hand….and that's when I saw a silver sword sticking through my heart…blue blood trickled down my dress before everything went black…..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

MY PAST AND MY FUTURE

SERAPHIM POV

"Mom, no!"

What happened next is something I will never forget….as soon as my mother turned to face those monsters, a silver sword pierced her heart. Blue blood trickled down her chest before my mother burst into a shower of sparkles…

And just like that, my mother is taken away from me…..

I sank on my knees and screamed till my throat hurts. I couldn't care less what I look like… my mother is gone….and she's not coming back…..

Suddenly… as if this it isn't the worse day of my life…upon taking a deep heavy breath, I am engulf with a blinding white light…a swirl of different colors surrounded me like a hurricane, and when it died down, everyone gasped! In surprise….(that's when I noticed a lot of people surrounding me including a centaur)

Still kneeling and somewhat confused, I look at myself to find my body transformed to that of someone wearing a formal dress, looking like I swallowed the brightness of the sun and encased the rainbow's sparkle in me.

When I raised my hand a little, flowers bloomed around me… everywhere I look, people seem to be energized…..so when 3 very tall men appeared before me, and everyone started kneeling, I begin to panic!

Before the guy with the lightning bolt could open his mouth, a commotion made us all turn in time to see a guy with unruly black hair carrying a girl with a streak of white in her hair… what struck me about it is that I look like the guy except for my black and blond hair…..

PERCY POV

I burst through a throng of campers to find healers for Annabeth… After almost 10 years of looking, I finally found her, rescued her, only to suddenly see her crumple to the ground as we flee for our lives… once she wakes up, I'll ask her where she hid our baby daughter, Seraphim, who must be about 10 years old by now….

I don't know why Uncle Zeus, Uncle Hades and Dad is facing a radiant good looking girl who is kneeling in confusion. Hmmm…. I will ask about that later, right now, I need to find a healer for Annabeth.

"Healers! I need healers, hurry! Annabeth lost consciousness,"

Suddenly, the girl turned to stand then started walking towards me. She cried while she kissed Annabeth's forehead….. what happened next nearly made me dropped the love of my life….. Annabeth opened her eyes like nothing happened and look at me….

"Percy, my twin sister Makiling is gone….."

The little black blond haired girl stared at us, I stared right back…and that's when I noticed her fully for the first time. She is so radiant, even more so than the Olympians….dressed like she's from the Aphrodite cabin, with her white chiton and her 2 colored hair in a ponytail, adorned with…with what look like little pearls and diamonds…her green eyes shone with unshed tears and her face…she look just like….could it be….? Oh no….not another unknown Goddess who got ticked off with whatever I did, because seriously! Come on, I already have enough on my plate without her adding to it!

"What Goddess are you? You look so different from the Olympians…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

MY BABY IS HOME WITH US

ANNABETH POV

I turned to look at the girl Percy was talking to and seeing her made me cry anew…

Her presence here only means one thing, it's a confirmation of my twin sister's Makiling death…

Yes, for those of you who doesn't know it yet, I have a twin sister, we got separated at birth because her heritage was much…much more different than mine…although we do see each other regularly….Poor Marilag and Masinag, my niece and nephew lost their mother. I knew it was a bad idea to hide my daughter among my twin's kind but I was desperate, I don't want to lose my baby. I never even knew if I'd survive this far, if I didn't, well, at least my baby was well cared for by my sister even it means never being able to see Seraphim grow up…. I gently let Percy know that I want to stand….My feet hardly touch the ground when a brilliant rainbow message appeared, uh-oh…

LIRO POV

I felt my wife's demise and the energy travel from where our daughter Seraphim usually stays, an abode far away from the castle. With them gone, its as if the place withered and died…. I wanted to feel despair but I need to know if Seraphim is safe from harm, my Makiling will never forgive me if something happened to Seraphim. I scanned the room where the battle took place and found a faint residue of Seraphim's travel, my wife must have sent her to where Annabeth is. I'll never understand Makiling's and Annabeth's relationship, it's as if they share a secret they were afraid I'd find out. Everytime I tried to investigate it, an unseen force seems to warn me in pursuing it…. So I created a rainbow message to find out if Seraphim is with Annabeth, and what I saw made me gasp in disbelief, Makiling is gently assisted by a raven haired guy with a powerful aura….

"Makiling? Is that you? I though you were dead…."

PERCY POV

Makiling? She called Annabeth, Makiling? Hey…. Wait a minute, I look at Annabeth but she mouthed I'll explain later. I turned to the mysterious girl and without so much ceremony, mist travelled with her to the beach.

SERAPHIM POV

Surprise to see my father in the rainbow message, I was about to hug him when the raven haired guy gently hold my hand and whisk me away to a beach. It startled the 3 strange men who followed at the beach. What happened next is well…. You'll about to see.

POSEIDON POV

I was surprise when Perseus suddenly appeared with an unconscious Annabeth in his arms, even more surprise when the mysterious girl who is the living embodiment of the nexus awakened Annabeth. When I first appeared, I thought it was a Goddess from a different pantheon. The girl seemed to be encased in a protection glow, totally obscuring her real appearance…upon closer inspection however, she look so much like Percy… could she be my long lost granddaughter Seraphim? 11 years ago, at the request of Percy and Annabeth, I obscured the vision of everyone so they could marry quietly in a little church. A year later, Seraphim, my granddaughter was born, suddenly a lot of monsters pursued them, even with a tired-from-just-giving-birth Annabeth, they managed to run away. I heard Annabeth telling Percy to mist travel them away to an unknown location, but tired Percy couldn't do it so I channeled my power through Percy and sent them away. They went off the radar after that. I have never seen them again until now…. As for Percy, well, with the curse of Achilles with him again, he managed to defeat the monsters pursuing them. He spent the following years looking for his wife and daughter. Athena also knew the situation and where Annabeth and Seraphim were staying.

HADES POV

I don't know what the fuss is all about. Sure that Zeus with his eternal paranoia thinks that the embodiment of the Nexus was born. Even among us Olympians, legends abound. Sure the girl is pretty mysterious and she exudes a powerful aura like a Goddess but she couldn't possibly be the living Nexus.

I saw Poseidon closely looking at the girl, as if inspecting her face at close range and saw his eyes widened perceptibly….hmmm… it could mean something.

I pity the little girl, getting embroiled in a world such as ours… I remembered my daughters Bianca and Hazel, they could have had peaceful and wonderful lives… but being demigods….you get the picture. I saw Zeus walk imposingly towards the already frightened girl… I sighed inwardly and walk towards Zeus before my brother did something stupid that might brought our early extinction as gods.

"Zeus, what are you doing?"

ZEUS POV

I saw Poseidon's eyes widened imperceptibly upon close inspection of the little girl who exudes a powerful aura like a goddess. So I walk like a Kings of the gods that I am, saw the frightened look cross the little girl's face and even before I could open my mouth to ask the girl who she is, Hades walk towards me….

"Zeus, what are you doing?"

"Hades, I am merely going to ask the girl who she is and where she came from. I'm not going to harm her."

"Really Zeus? What if she really is the living nexus? What will you do with her? You knew the prophecy states that the only one who can order her would be her grandfather and father, and no amount of power we both have can change that."

"I'm not going to control her Hades, I am merely going to ask her a few questions."

SERAPHIM

What are they talking about? The living nexus? Surely they didn't think I was the one. My godly glow as they call is just a glamour to obscure my real face and protect me from those monsters…even before I could open my mouth to ask, the girl they called Annabeth came rushing towards us at break neck speed.

ANNABETH POV

I saw Liro, my brother-in-law looking at me strangely, calling me by my now-deceased twin's name. In order to preserve the secret, I nodded at Percy to whisk the strange but somehow familiar girl away from where we are, knowing that his father and uncles will follow him… To my relief, Percy was not being a seaweed brain about it and nod in recognition.

"Liro, I know what you are thinking but before you ask anything, lets walk to the forest and I'll explain everything there away from prying eyes and ears."

I lead him by the hand which earned me curious glares from the campers but I don't care, I never wanted anyone to know my family secret, since it will help in securing a peaceful life for my niece and nephew. Never mind that they have Olympian blood in them, if it helps them lead a normal monster free life, I will do this.

"Liro, I am Annabeth, I am your wife Makiling's twin sister. We are demigods, daughters of Athena, Goddess of wisdom. Our father is not entirely human as you can see… and in order for us to be safe from Olympian politics, we were separated at birth, I went to live with our father while Makiling went to live with our grandfather, seeing that she inherited more of your kind's powers than me, making it safe for her to live with the rest of you. No one knew we were twins except my husband Perseus and I prefer to keep it that way. It is for the protection of your children. My sister never wanted for them to be trained like I was, constantly in danger, never having a peaceful life, made even more dangerous now that I married God of the seas' son, Perseus. Do you understand? It's the reason why I choose to hide Seraphim, my own daughter with Makiling, knowing that if I get killed, she will lead a happy life…So we bound my daughter's powers in order to hide her from prying eyes… we made to look like she is your first born."

LIRO POV

My wife has an identical twin sister? And she never told me? At first I was hurt and confused…. I loved Makiling so much that I was willing to stand as Seraphim's father in place of her real one, all the while thinking the little girl I considered my own daughter is really my wife's own…..Now I understand her growing up years, of why she was always different from Marilag and Masinag, faster, stronger, more powerful than my own children….with a power that even surpass Makiling…..

I sighed, now I truly understand why everything happened…

"Liro, with Makiling gone, where did she hide my daughter Seraphim?"

"You mean you don't know? Don't you have some maternal instinct or something Annabeth? That beautiful little girl you saw awhile ago is your daughter Seraphim, she will be 10years old tomorrow. She was supposed to be introduce as our first born daughter, an heiress to the throne today if only those monsters didn't suddenly appear out of nowhere. Makiling thought that with Seraphim's power, she could protect the kingdom even more than we ever will but with things going awry, she taught Seraphim will be safer with her grandfather."

"I do have one Liro…it's just that I don't want anyone to know the secret about my daughter's own powers, if Makiling and I never bind it when she was born, then everyone who is power hungry will discover what my daughter is and will try to take her away. Yes Liro, she is the living nexus, it's the reason why even with her mere presence, every living thing gets energized, good or bad alike.. her mere touch will heal a dying soul. At her eighteenth birthday, that's where the binding will no longer take effect, but by then, she will be able to protect herself from harm. No one must know what she is, otherwise, everyone will try to harm her, especially Zeus, my husband's Uncle. When things settle down we will come visit you, but for now, we must never let those 3 gods know of your existence, they might take Marilag and Masinag here to be trained and you will be left with no heir, no children as a reminder of Makiling, do you honestly want that?"

I know when I am defeated, I seriously wanted to take Seraphim home with me but I knew it will endanger the entire kingdom, even the twins she considered her siblings. So projected all my love and thoughts to Seraphim,

"My child, I love you… under different circumstances, I would have taken you home without preamble, consequences can all go to hell…but, this is your birthplace, where you rightfully belong. It is where you will find your birth parents, where you will discover your heritage, don't worry we will see each other again after everything will return to normal, as normal as it can be anyhow….I may not be your biological father but I have always treated you as my own…. Be good, I will always be here for you, watching over you. Till we meet again Seraphim…"

I turned to hug Annabeth and kiss her forehead. I have never known my sister-in-law until now but then again, I also understand why she never revealed herself.

"Goodbye Annabeth, if only without this secrecy, I could have introduce you as the kingdom's long lost princess. I hope you will permit me to see Seraphim from time to time…"

ANNABETH POV

"Of course Liro, you will always be Seraphim's father."

With that, Liro disappeared in a shower of rainbow sparkles…and I ran towards the beach hoping nothing happened to reveal my daughter's real nature.

Just in time too, I think they are having an argument about my daughter, that at closer inspection, looks just like her father Percy.

I hug tightly and kiss her forehead…

"Percy, this is Seraphim, she's…."

I never got to say your daughter before Percy turned to hug a stunned little girl…

PERCY POV

This beautiful little girl is my long lost daughter? Who wouldn't be happy?

"I have been looking all over the world for you all these years, thank goodness you're here my daughter…I thought I lost you forever…"

Of course I created an uproar with that statement, with Poseidon hugging her granddaughter, Hades doing the same.

"You have a nexus for a daughter Percy?"

That of course is my Uncle Zeus…

"My Lord and Uncle, she is not a nexus, she is my daughter, a daughter of the sea with intelligence much like her mother, Annabeth. She might have inherited a different aspect of the sea. As for her glow, can you not see it's a protection glow? It is made by…"

Before I could continue, Athena appeared and hug her granddaughter briefly…

"I made the protection glow Father and I had ordered a nymph to hide her. I may not be able to help her parents directly, but I could help them hide my granddaughter from pursuing monsters. She is not a nexus by the looks of it"

I thank my mother-in-law profusely and tried not to think of anything directly related to a Nexus and my daughter, tried not to think of any lie the gods might detect….


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

HER GIFTS AND BLESSINGS

ATHENA POV

I knew my granddaughter's true nature and what my father might do if he ever finds out about her so I help my twin daughters bind her power glow and replace it with a different kind that obscures her real face to anyone but her family. I grieve the loss of my daughter Makiling…. She is a wonderful child growing up to be a strong woman, able to watch over her family without much help. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a cold and calculating mother as everyone portrayed me to be…. If it can be help, I would rather hide Seraphim and her cousins than have them face monsters all their lives.

I acknowledge Percy's profuse gratitude with a curt nod. I just can't believe I'm helping them hide what could be a beneficial power to all of us, but with my father's power hungry and paranoid nature, he might send killers after my granddaughter or take her and use her like a charger, then what will my granddaughter's life be? No, I agree that it will be a lot safer for her to exhibit only the powers of the sea.

SERAPHIM POV

My real parents are famous heroes? Like, wow! I knew the trident wielding guy is the God of the seas, my grandfather Poseidon and the black clad guy is Lord of the dead, my grand uncle Hades, and the thunderbolt grumpy dude is Lord of the Gods, my granduncle Zeus. But I do not know who the tall regal lady is….the who hugged me so formally…

"Seraphim, my daughter, the regal lady is your grandmother, Lady Athena."

My father, Perseus Jackson told me that.

"I have a lot of questions sir….."

"Dad, could you at least call me that Seraphim?"

"Uhm…..okay dad. I really have a lot of questions."

"Dad, why was I separated from you and mom at birth? What happened? Why do I have a God for a grandfather? And how come I was raised with what did you call mother? A nymph? And how come…"

Before I even could go on and on…..everybody laugh which I found confusing for the most part..

"Inquisitive little girl isn't she? Reminds me so much of you Annabeth…"

"That's not a bad thing Seraphim, trust me, it save your father's life a lot of times."

"Well, at least my grandniece isn't as dense as her father,"

"Hey! I take offense to that Uncle Hades, I am not that dense, "

"Well, since this is your first introduction to this world, I grant you safe passage within my domain, the underworld but I highly not recommend visiting it without your Uncle Nico."

"You can visit Grandpa Poseidon anytime you wish my dear. One day, you will meet your father's brothers Triton and Tyson."

I look at my grumpy Granduncle Zeus….

"I heard that Seraphim, I am not that grumpy, but your grandmother Athena resides in Olympus like I do so if your parents grant permission, you can visit and stay for vacations at Olympus."

"My dear daughter, you are the first granddaughter of Olympian Gods to ever live this long without much trouble, even considering you are the child of two famous heroes."

"oh….you're so cute! Sorry, I can't wait for formal introductions, I'm your grandaunt Aphrodite. I like the way you dress…. And your hair, ohhhh! I never thought to do that on my own, I'd try it on the next party, "

ANNABETH POV

I heave a sigh of relief…. I thought they'd take Seraphim away from me! Thank the Gods for Mom's quick save, I never knew what hit the Olympian Gods though, they're treating my daughter like a movie star not that I'm complaining mind you….

I look at Percy and have to laugh out loud…..he's staring dumbfounded at all the attention our child is getting from the Gods, he look at me like he is saying that all that big fuss is never a good thing. I assured him, it will not be much of a problem.

"You are the first child of the sea whom I will be granting a protected passage for as long as you are in the skies with or without you being on a Pegasus. I will also grant you the ability to fly much like your Uncle Jason without asking for anything in return."

We all look with shock at Lord Zeus for that blessing on Seraphim…Huh? Really? That is a first, no God or Goddess gave any favor or blessing without something in return before, not even my own mother Athena…

ZEUS POV

"Do not stare at me like that all of you! What? You think I'm not capable of giving a gift to a grandniece?"

My brother Poseidon shook his head in wonder…it serve to irritate me even more.

"Zeus, my brother, I do thank you for the blessing you are giving my granddaughter Seraphim. It's just that we are so used to you being imposing and demanding, we were seriously surprised when you gifted Percy and Annabeth's daughter."

I am seriously annoyed….is that how they see me most of the time? No wonder even the minor gods and goddesses shied away from me whenever I tried to walk the streets of Olympus…. Hmmm…..getting off the topic here….

The other gods and goddesses must have been curious as well for they all came down from Olympus to see the first daughter of demigods to ever live so far….I might as well order the rest of them to come down and bless the child seeing that her own father turned down immortality twice.

"You might as well all come down and give Seraphim a gift of your choice since Athena gifted her with knowledge, Poseidon with the powers of the sea and Hades?"

"Ah, in addition for safe passage to the underworld, I'm giving Seraphim the gift of shadow travelling without the exhaustion that comes with it."

"May I Lord Zeus?"

"Yes, Aphrodite, I just gave an order to all of you to give her a gift you think will benefit her in the long run."

"I, Aphrodite will give you the gift of endless beauty and charm that will turn even the hardest of hearts to help you"

"I, Hephaestus will gift you with the knowledge of how to make automatons with ease"

"I, Dionysious will gift you with the ability to grow any plant you wish to care for"

"I, Demeter will give you the gift of being able to blend with any environment you are in"

"I, Artemis will grant you the ability of a hunter"

"I, Apollo will gift you with the ability to heal any wound on any being you wish to save"

"I, Hermes will give you the gift of cunning and stealth"

"I'm Ares, and although I seriously don't like your father Perseus, I will give you little punk with the ability to handle any weapon of war with ease and speed"

"Seraphim my dear, I like your father a lot….and since most of us have already given you abilities, my gift to you is foresight and hindsight, and hope when there is none."

"I, Hecate will give you the ability of magic"

"I, the Goddess of revenge will gift you with the leverage on any fool stupid enough to be your enemy"

"I, Morpheus, grant you peaceful sleep and lovely dreams even in the midst of battle. You will also have immunity against the effects of the River Lethe should you ever find yourself swimming in it."

"I, Iris will give you the gift of communicating with anyone with or without the rainbow"

ANNABETH POV

I believe, the Olympians are pouring all of this unto Seraphim since Percy refused immortality twice unless you count being given the curse of Achilles minus swimming in the River Styx. With each blessing and gift, my child just glowed brighter than before and with the protection glow in place, she's able to absorb all those numerous abilities without burning herself, the most surprising Olympian to ever give my daughter a gift aside from Lord Zeus is Hera herself….

"I am Hera, Queen of Olympus. I gift you with the ability to change into any form you wish to take."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

LIVING, WORRYING AND SECRETS

SERAPHIM POV

My life is never normal even by immortal standards….so when curiousity about my birth finally simmered down among the Olympians and demigods alike, I heave a sigh of relief! Can you imagine being a moving object of curiousity? A demigod living at Camp even shouted I look more like a Goddess than a second generation demigod…. A well-place glare from my father Percy, quickly shut him up….

Geezzzz! My father can kill just by glaring, but as glaring contest goes, I have to hand it down to my mother, Annabeth. Her cold glares send shivers among hard headed demigods, including me.

I could stay at any cabin since my gifts and blessings encompasses all of it, however, my father put his foot down so my permanent home now is the Poseidon cabin, and of course, if I ever stay at the safe houses as my mother likes to call it, the fifth cohort and the weird magic mansion is also an option.

I could go on and on and on about my life but really, that would be kind of boring you with details. Besides, my mother is looking for me. In case you are wondering where I am, I am at the cavern my Aunt Hazel carved out as a gift for me. As to why, I will have to tell you that another day, it's sort of embarrassing enough as it is! Not the gift, but as to why it was given to me.

"Phim! Where are you? It's time for you to bath Mr. Nice Guy, he's your dog so I expect you to look after him unless you want your Uncle Nico breathing down your neck!"

Mr. Nice Guy is the only living white hellhound puppy of Mrs. O'Leary. He's a gift from my Uncle Nico (Okay, long story short, Mrs. O'Leary, my father's inherited hellhound met the fierce hellhound of Uncle Nico, made puppies…. the puppies stayed in the underworld for about three months then resurfaced with their mother living with us as additional guards. I saw the adorable puppy and fell enchanted by it. My Uncle saw how I like it so he gave it to me and I promptly named the 4 feet 3month old white hellhound puppy "Mr. Nice Guy", gave it a beautiful glow to distinguish it from other hellhounds who are killers, actually, I placed a glow on all the hellhounds of my family, again, that will be for another time)… I really should be going before mother thinks I'm missing (again!)

"Coming mom!"

PERCY POV

I heard Annabeth calling Seraphim and laugh a little…. Our daughter is probably hiding in the cavern my cousin Hazel made for her…the perfect hideout for any kid, any demigod kid with no claustrophobia that is…Looking back at it, Hazel punch me so hard for not telling her I have a daughter for so long. She said, she could have help me with my predicament if I had only ask, but I didn't so that's that. She doted on my daughter, telling me she has all of my looks coupled with her mother's intelligence. I actually presented my daughter to the Romans, and they hailed her as one of them, Octavian included (that's a surprise!). She became a full pledged member of the cohort of her choice (of course she chose the fifth cohort, much to the envy of the others)after saving Reyna from the Minotaur on her first day visit. The minotaur must be nursing a personal grudge for him to attack anyone close to me. I saw first hand the fighting style my now deceased sister in law taught Seraphim with, and it is very lethal, judging by the way the monster got the look of surprise by being bested by a kid, ha!ha!ha! And I can proudly say, that's my daughter….Yeah! I am one proud dad….

Strange thing though is that no matter how much they tried to imprint the Roman numbers on her arm, it just wouldn't stay imprinted so their blacksmiths and jewelry makers fashioned out a necklace emblazoned with the Roman standard. Frank and Reyna presented the necklace to my daughter at the Senate house much to her never ending confusion.

Okay, getting off topic here, yes, I live long enough to get married, live longer to have a kid, live more than enough to see her now, a beautiful and powerful little girl. Which have me worrying again….. sure, we hid her nexus persona even to the Gods but….. for how long? Annabeth thinks it's a good idea that the Gods blessed her many times over, thereby giving her enough cover even if the power bind weakens one day and will unmask her Nexus powers. Even now, I have never understand why she is the nexus, why my daughter? (even the fates never knew she is one, the power bind so effective, her power glow dimmed until the appointed time.) My mother-in-law worries though (see? Even a Goddess of Wisdom worry sometimes), the birth of a nexus is meant for a mortal, not a demigod…. and like the birth of Leo, a fire user, the birth of a nexus heralds an even bigger disaster than the attempted rise of Gaea (attempted, since we stopped her at the cost of so many lives….), a much more powerful enemy than the primordial Goddess of the Earth…..the power bind is just a time delaying device to hid her from more insidious monsters and powerful and vengeful beings.

"Never mention it, never think of it, it's no use brooding over the nexus Perseus…. At whatever cost, never connect the word Nexus to her unless you want this peaceful interlude to be disrupted forever (did Annabeth's mother just called our demigod existence peaceful? I shudder to think what the opposite might mean)"

"Lady Athena, what will I do in the mean time?"

My mother in law look at me long and hard (she seriously looks just like Annabeth!), then shook her head….

"Nothing for the time being Percy….we can't bind her powers forever, it's a good thing my fellow Olympians gave her a lot, it will give her the needed cover when her power glow returns one day. You are lucky in one aspect, she doesn't know her true self yet, never tell her for now, it might upset the balance of the universe. Take care of your child Percy, guide her….she will need every bit of our perseverance when the time comes, I foresee a troubled future….and your daughter might be the only hope for the tides to change….."

With that parting remark, Lady Athena disappeared, leaving me to ponder what to do…. Oooopppps! I just remembered, I am suppose to visit Carter today…

"Seraphim! When you are done giving Mr. Nice Guy a bath, fix yourself, we are going to visit your Godfather and Godmother on the other side, "

"Yes, dad!"

"Hurry, that Godfather of yours is a very busy man, we might not be able to see him at the mansion."

"Percy, I'll be staying since I still have to catch up with my classes, give my hug to Sadie and greetings for Carter."

Looking at Seraphim laughing while giving the odd puppy a bath, I think I'll take the suggestion of Lady Athena, and just enjoy the present peace while it lasts (I can't believe I'm telling you that demigods have a peaceful life!)


End file.
